mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Bag o' Tricks Mafia
| image = File:BagOfTricks.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Yuli | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 27.05.2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1. Hirkala 2. Lionheart 3. DarthMask (Jack_D) 4. Darth nox 5. Slick 6. Auramyna 7. Glycereine 8. Q-Cumber 9. Shadow7 A. maurice B. araver | first = Auramyna | last = Araver | mvp = Araver | awards = - }} Bag o' Tricks Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Yuli based on an original concept involving role pooling. It began on May 27th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in D4 (June 5th, 2011). Game Mechanics Eleven young warlocks sat down in the cellar of the tower. It would be a fight to the death, where the last one standing would apprentice under the great Wizard Thembis (host), but Thembis was a cruel man, easily amused, and called forth a great magick that would rob the warlocks of their power and studies. The skillsets and Spells known among them would be placed in a Magic Bag in the centre of the cellar and each would draw an ability... Each day and night cycle will be in standard mafia style. However, at the end of each cycle, a list of everyone who acted (player names, not roles) will be published. After an ability (Spell) is used, it goes back into the Bag o' Tricks to be distributed again. Anyone who does not have a Spell at the beginning of a cycle gets to draw one (PM from the host). A player may draw the same Spell as many times in a row as random.org seems fitting. When a player dies, whatever Spell he has at that time will be lost forever and not returned to the Bag. If a spell is used, it is returned to the bag. If it is not used, it is held. This is true regardless of whether the spell was successful or not. The only exception is if the spell is used, but the caster dies in the same cycle. Rules *Order of Actions: Invisibility || Indy RID Kill >> Entangle >> Find Familiar >> Indy Block >> Hold Person > Power Word: Kill >> Power Word: Stun >> Indy Role Spy >> True Seeing >> Clairaudience >> Charm Person >> Mirror Image Note: OOA will mostly be used to solve loops. So I guess having some in there is rather pointless... Although not entirely. || indicates that nothing may affect a person who is Invisible. Also: Charm Person > Mirror Image means that whoever casts Charm Person moves all votes (x1, x2, or x3) if he targets someone casting Mirror Image. *The 11th player is the Indy, who doesn't draw a power. *Kills are blocking kills (unless the kill target is also killing). If someone with a day action is blocked, they do not get their day action. *Baddies with BTSC must sacrifice one action (chosen before spells are drawn for the night) in order to get a Night Kill. *Anyone with a familiar may send one message per night until they die or the game ends. If they get the Find Familiar spell a second time, they can use two messages per night until the end of the game/they die. *There might be secret abilities and/or attributes not listed in the OP. *Outing your role is banned. Anyone who does it loses their ability for the next night AND for the following day, all votes against them count as double. Someone voting x2 on them would actually be voting x4. *After the game it was revealed that there were no secret abilities. Spells The contents of the bag at the beginning of N1 are as follows: (Some abilities are the same, but are named differently for story and convenience) #Power Word: Kill (RID Kill) #Power Word: Stun (Block) #Entangle (Trap) #Charm Person (Vote redirect) (*) #Mirror Image (Self Vote Manip x2 or x3) (*) #True seeing (Faction spy) #Hold Person (Block) #Invisibility (Makes the target immune to any harmful spell or action for one cycle) (*)(#) #Find Familiar (A player who casts this spell is randomly assigned a familiar. As long as the warlock lives, the familiar lives. As long as the familiar lives, the warlock my send a message characters to another player. More than one warlock may have a familiar and a warlock may have more than one familiar, if he gets the spell a second/third/forth/etc time) (*) #Clairaudience (May ask the host one yes or no question to 10 words during the night or day) (*) Legend: *(*)Note: These Spells will NOT show up in the night post. *(#)Note: This works as a trap, except the "trapped" player can act and talk in the main thread and BTSCs (if applicable)...sooo...it's like a save that saves from blocks (and vote redirects!) as well as death. Role Description Baddies: The Triplets--Know each other--WINCON: Be in majority. They want to be sure that one of them is the apprentice. They've allied together to eliminate their competition (part of the game) before they duke it out amongst themselves (not part of this game). *'Triplet 1' *'Triplet 2' *'Triplet 3' BTSC does not happen by default but baddies do know each other. However, any baddies who elect to forfeit their ability once (the spell goes back into the Bag unused) enters into the Baddie BTSC. The Night Kill will be given to one of the baddies at random until BTSC is established. Goodies: The Apprentices--WINCON: Eliminate the Triplets and Assassin. *'The Necromancer' *'The Sorcerer' *'The Arcanist' *'The Summoner' *'The Diviner' *'The Invoker' *'The Transmuter' Indy: Assasin - One of the warlocks, however, isn't a warlock at all, but a trained assassin sent to kill the Great Wizard Thembis. He does not draw from the Bag o' Tricks, nor does he lose his abilities if used. Each night, he may choose to RID Kill, Role Spy, or Block.. Additionally, ONCE DURING THE GAME, he may make his vote count as x2. Lastly, he must PM the host before the end of every cycle saying whether he wants to be included in the list of players who acted. If the Indy fails to do this, he will be listed as a player who acted. WINCON: Be the last "warlock" standing. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *araver - Triplet 1 *maurice - Triplet 2 *Slick - Triplet 3 MVP: Araver Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster The Great Wizard Thembis: Yuli #Hirkala - The Transmuter - RID Killed N3 by the Assassin #Lionheart - The Necromancer - Lynched D4 while having the Power Word: Stun spell #DarthMask - The Sorceror - Lynched D3 while having the True Seeing spell #Darth Nox - the Invoker - Lynched D2 while having the Find Familiar spell #Slick - Triplet 3 - Lynched D1 while having the Hold Person spell #Auramyna - The Arcanist - Killed N1 by the Triplets #Glycereine - The Diviner - Killed N2 by the Triplets #Q-Cumber - The Summoner - RID Killed N4 by the Assassin #Shadow7 - The Assasin - Lynched D4 #maurice - Triplet 2 - Lynched D2 while having the Invisibility spell #araver - Triplet 1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6